


The Proposition

by Star_Lite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Hanzo Shimada, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: Hanzo wants to try something new in the bedroom, but it needs to be perfect.





	The Proposition

There seemed to be an endless list of reasons to why you adored Hanzo. The archer seemed to remain undeniably strong in the most testing of situations. Another was Hanzo’s apologise to be able to make a mistake and feel this need to punish himself so he would learn and never make it again. Those moments when Hanzo could be soft and inviting, but the moment someone intruded on your space he would turn to this ferocious beast willing to do anything to protect what you both had. However, the reason that you admired Hanzo the most was his absolute honesty. If there was something playing on his mind then it wouldn’t be long before he would voice his concerns.

Currently, the two of you were sat peacefully at the dinner table, grazing happily on the delicious homemade food that you both had made together. Your inquisitive orbs flickered up to take in his sharp features, thinking to yourself that there must have been a reason that Hanzo was so pensive and troubled looking. “Is something wrong?” You questioned without hesitation, picking up your almost empty glass of wine and taking a couple sips. “You’ve been unusually quiet tonight.”

“My apologies, beloved.” Hanzo’s low but loving tones were soothing as the silk tie which he wore in his jet black tresses. Reaching across to pick up his small cup of sake and taking a sip, as if to give his mouth some much-needed moisture. “It was never my intention to trouble you.” Then placing down his cup again and flicking his intense gaze to your features to make you still. “I have a proposition for you that I have been mauling over the last couple of weeks.”

That surprised you that Hanzo had been thinking this deeply about something and was only now willing to bring up his worries and questions with you. It made a nervous laugh bubble in your throat before you realise just how serious the look on Hanzo’s face was. The feeling of dread filled your stomach as you lurched for your glass of wine, but Hanzo moved quicker and snatched it away from you with haste, moving it from your reach. “For this, I will need you to be clear-minded, my beloved.”

In a nervous way, you shuffled in your seat before placing both of your hands in your lap and clearing your throat. It was Hanzo who made the next move, without another word and slowly stalking around the modest dinner table to be standing behind you, both of his warm but calloused hands finding their way to your tense shoulders. The archer didn’t waste a moment beginning to knead his fingers into the tight muscles, humming lowly for just a moment before saying.

“Why don’t we step out onto the balcony?” Hanzo suggested. “Some fresh air might assist me to choose my words more eloquently and it might aid to soothe your anxieties.” He stated before pulling your chair out and holding his hand out to help your stand.

The two of you wound through the apartment that you shared and in the next moment slipped through the doors to be standing on the wonderful balcony. Not a moment passed before you approached the rails and leant your hip against it so that you could be facing Hanzo whilst he spoke. The archer moved next, keeping his eyes trained on the full moon for just a moment before clearing his throat and looking down at you. “Beloved, I am growing ever concerned that you will find our love-making tedious and dull.”

For a moment you opened your mouth to argue but Hanzo shook his head and continued. “There was a long time when I did not allow myself such pleasures as being with a beautiful woman…” His hand reached across to play with a stray piece of your hair for a moment. “It wasn’t until I met you and fell in love with you that I allowed myself to be allowed such blissful moments.” You smiled sweetly. “However, I feel lately as if we are missing something and I feel as if you yearn for something more, perhaps something that I pine for too.”

It was then that you tested if your voice was even going to work and when you tried it was nothing more than a squeak. “What did you have in mind, Hanzo?”  
This made a knowing smile spread across his lips, bringing his hand up to very sweetly pinch your chin, bringing you closer to him so that his soft lips ghosted across your own, nipping at the area cruelly with his teeth before stating in a rough way. “I would love nothing more than if you would allow yourself to become mine. In mind and body.” That surprised you for a moment but you could feel a bubble of excitement in your stomach, opening your mouth as if to find words but then just shutting it again. “Shall I explain further, my beloved?”

Without saying a word you nodded your head and continued to gaze up at Hanzo with those rounded doe-like eyes that he enjoyed so much. “I wish to be able to take complete control of the bedroom. You would be obliged to do as I commanded and if you failed to do it in a way that I saw satisfactory then I would punishment without hesitation.” You gulped. “We would have strict rules. We would have guides. I would never do anything outside of your comfort zone. This would be things that we would discuss if you decided this is something you wished to explore this further, of course.”

There were so many questions that were buzzing through your mind. Just how had Hanzo come up with this idea? Had he been doing research? Hanzo seemed awfully well informed on this subject and you wondered why that was. Instead, the only question that you could properly form was. “What would my punishments be?” This made another slick smile pull across his features, pinching your chin once again.

“Well, that could be all sorts of things. I assume you wish to hear examples?” Hanzo smirked as once again you nodded your head. “Well, more simple punishments could be a good spanking to set you straight. Perhaps sometimes I would opt for overstimulation, or maybe no stimulation at all.” Your eyes continued to grow wider as Hanzo spoke just as your panties continued to become much wetter. “Mm, you seem very interested. I hope you will not misbehave just to be punished~”

For a moment you squirmed and turned your gaze away from Hanzo but he didn’t allow you to look away, pulling at your chin before you were gazing up at his features. “But you must know that even if I do punish you it doesn’t mean that I love you any less.” He nodded and you followed his movements. “I would only do it to teach you that you have done wrong. In these moments all I want is for you to be perfect for me. That is what I am teaching you, beloved. Do you understand that this would be different to our regular lives?”

Once again you nodded before Hanzo leant down and pressed a sweet kiss to your lips and then pulling back and placing another on your nose. “I know this is a lot to maul over. I have had a while to truly think about what I want so I do not assume that you will come to a decision tonight, but when you do find an answer we must speak more.” He stated before taking a step away from you. “I’ll do the dishes. You try and relax, my beloved. I wait with bated breath for your answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on my Tumblr from a request.


End file.
